Inspiration
by APianista
Summary: Erik hears three little words and can not believe them. First fanfic!


_Hello, this is my first attempt in writing fanfiction! I don't own any of the characters (anything you can recognise belongs to A.L.W or G.L. or S.K.), only the plot. I think I will write the beggining (and the rest of course) of this story if people like it. R &R !_

Inspiration

It started bad enough. It was raining, again. Wich Erik would not mind - sunny days really didn't suit his personality most of the time - had he not forgotten his umbrella at home. Therefore, when he arrived at the theatre that morning, late obviously, he was already drenched. It was not his fault, though, Christine wasn't feeling well this morning, and he couldn't leave her alone. In fact, he only left the house at all because she told him to.

The rehearsal was a waste of his time. You would expect that a professional cast would know how to sing. But no, they couldn't hit a single note right. If only they paid more attention to his instructions, he was the director after all! "My God, I need to get out of here!" He thought. The clock seemed to be frozen. "C'mon…!".

When it finally chimed twelve, he was the first to get out of the stage and marched towards his office. God forbid having to navigate his way among a crowd of performers laughing and complaining loudly.

The first thing he did after locking the door was call Nadir and asked him to check on Christine. Having a friend that was a doctor did come in handy a couple of times.

"Nadir, it is me. Could you go to my home and see if Christine needs something? She was not feeling well when I left."

"Hello to you too Erik. Sure, I will stop by, but I doubt that it is anything serious. You should calm down a little. You worry too much. Go have a cup of tea."

Ha! If it was that easy! He was always paranoid that something could happen to his Christine. She was the light in his life. If he lost her, he would certainly die. It came close ones. He remembered the night they fight because of that dammed boy and he thought she had left for good when she stormed of his home and headed to Meg's. He had a relapse with the morphine and she found him on the bed the next day, unconscious, and panicked. She and Nadir took him to the hospital, where he woke up two days later. Since that episode, he swore to let go of the drug. It has been three years, and so much happened since then. Sometimes it was hard tough.

He decided to spend the afternoon in his privet music room, hunched over the piano, trying to finish his latest piece. It was a lovely sonata but for some reason it was being difficult to finish. It had been a while since he began to compose that collection and was coming across with a quite different mood than he expected. Oh well. It wouldn't be so bad to publish some of his work when it was complete, and perhaps, even perform it at the Garnier. He still had the house on the shore…he could buy an apartment if Christine wanted. And if she didn't refuse to go back to France, it could be good to her too, he could already visualize her playing Marguerite again.

When he notice that work wouldn't get too far that day, he grabbed his papers, keys and suitcase and headed home a little earlier. "Strange, Nadir has not called yet".

The moment he stepped through the door he felt something was amiss. Christine was in the living room with Nadir, who became very nervous the moment he saw Erik come in.

"Hello dear, I wasn't expecting you to come home early today. Come have a seat with me, we have to talk."

With that his heart sink. It couldn't be anything good, could it? What the hell was happening? Why were they looking at him that way? His hands started shaking.

"Oh, hi Erik! As you can see, I talked to Christine. And I decided that it was better to run some tests. Actually, we just came back from the hospital…"

"The hospital?!"

"Well, I think it is better to just let you two talk a bit. I will be at the kitchen preparing something to drink. Call me if you guys need anything " He looked at Christine in a very weird way as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"So Erik, how was your day?" – She asked.

"Just stop it Christine. Please, tell me what is going on." – He was sweating. There could be something wrong with his wife.

"Well, I am not sure how to say this, but I need you to be calm. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. But now I am and… Oh God Erik…"

He listened to those three little words. It couldn't be. There was one single tear escaping his wife's beautiful brown eyes. He could see her lips moving, she was still talking – and smiling? – But the only thing he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. He could feel his legs giving up, and he is shaking very badly, or is it the room that's shaking instead? And then all went black.

Sometime before he lost conscious, while Christine looked frightened because he was falling and called Nadir, who came rushing in with a bottle in hand, he finally heard the final chords of his beloved sonata inside his mind. Inspiration finally came.


End file.
